Futuro Anteriore
by YuKanda
Summary: "Ricordati di non toccare mai l'Innocence a mani nude." Era una nota che Kanda Yuu avrebbe volentieri aggiunto in calce ad ogni fascicolo di missione affidatagli. Specie se finisci da una guerra dentro un'altra e non ti accorgi della differenza. LaviYu


**_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!****

****Non possiedo altresì alcun diritto su Gundam Seed, prendetevela con la Sunrise se il regista ha fatto un gran casino! XD  
><strong>**

**_**ATTENZIONE**_****_** YAOI**_****** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!****

.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Dunque, qualche parola per difendermi dai tentativi di linciaggio da parte dei lettori di ambo i fandom XD<p>

A chi posso dare la colpa? Sì, lo so, lo so... E' SEMPRE colpa di Kira! XDDD E di Allen, per quanto riguarda l'altra campana.

Devo dire che era da tanto che volevo dare una bella raddrizzata alla trama del Seed, ma non mi decidevo mai... Poi qualcuno (di cui non farò il nome) ha indetto un contest dedicato ai cross-over, e... alla fine ho deciso di fare più casino di quel che avevo in programma. Non escludo di scrivere comunque un giorno quel famoso seguito del Destiny di cui parlavo con una mia amica anch'ella scrittrice del Seed, ma sarà un progetto a scadenza MOLTO lunga.

Per i lettori di -man: ormai inizio a diventare ripetitiva nel descrivere il rapporto fra Lavi e Yuu, dopo 30 storie ho usato tutte le possibili combinazioni per motivare i sentimenti fra i due... Vi avviso che sto per iniziare ad andare di copia-incolla!

Intanto, godetevi questa piccola follia XD *schiva un oggetto pericolosamente tagliente*

Ad ogni modo, per chi non conosce l'uno o l'altro fandom, ho composto delle note a fine capitolo. Sono numerate per comodità, ma i numeri ho creduto meglio non riportarli all'interno del testo, altrimenti veniva fuori la battaglia navale. XDDD O l'unisci i puntini. ^^"

Che altro aggiungere, se non "ZAFT NO TAME NI!".

.

* * *

><p><strong>Futuro Anteriore<strong>

.

.

**Capitolo 1: Fuoco Incrociato**

.

.

Assai spesso sarebbe stato meglio non seguire le indicazioni fornite loro da Komui, ne erano pienamente consapevoli eppure si lasciavano fregare ogni dannatissima volta. Investigare sulle sparizioni misteriose degli abitanti della ridente cittadina in cui erano in procinto di essere inviati non prometteva nulla di buono fin dall'inizio, nonostante questo Bookman aveva accettato di unirsi alla spedizione di recupero, di sicuro per poter di nuovo osservare Kanda all'opera, trascinando anche lui, in quanto suo apprendista, nell'impresa.

Come se ormai non ne sapesse abbastanza sulle capacità rigenerative di Yuu e su tutto il resto. Cose che lui avrebbe di gran lunga preferito ignorare. Essere Esorcisti era senza dubbio un mestiere ingrato, considerò Lavi.

Si guardò intorno; il luogo in cui li avevano condotti i Finders era deserto, nessun rumore proveniva dall'interno delle rovine additate dalla popolazione come punto focale delle sparizioni. Fece per scambiare un cenno d'intesa con Kanda, ma si accorse che il giovane era già partito in quarta diretto verso il rudere di casa nel quale presumibilmente si celava l'Innocence, senza curarsi di controllare prima se c'erano Akuma in giro.

_Dannato testone_, pensò Lavi affrettandosi a raggiungerlo.

Avrebbero almeno potuto attendere l'arrivo di Allen, che stava esplorando i dintorni con un altro Finder, ma Yuu era sempre impaziente di fare tutto da solo e quella volta non faceva eccezione.

Una volta che l'ebbe affiancato, trascorse appena qualche istante e pochi passi all'interno del perimetro delimitato dalla cancellata che circondava l'edificio diroccato, perché si imbattessero in qualcosa di assai bizzarro, date le condizioni dell'ambiente circostante. Fra due grossi alberi, praticamente equidistante da entrambi, nel bel mezzo dello spiazzo erboso che gli si parava dinanzi, costituente un tempo il giardino della casa incriminata, sorgeva dal nulla un leggio di pietra coperto di iscrizioni in una lingua arcaica. Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso, voltandosi con aria interrogativa verso il giovane accanto a lui; questi fece spallucce, allargando le braccia e scuotendo la testa come a dire "ne so quanto te", per poi cautamente avvicinarsi alla colonna. Geroglifici, constatò dopo aver osservato parte della base, percependo l'impazienza di Kanda, il quale lo fissava armeggiare intorno al leggio con aria truce e le braccia incrociate al petto.

- Allora? - chiese irritato, sia dal silenzio circostante che da quello dell'apprendista Bookman davanti a lui. Possibile che ci mettesse tanto a capire quelle scritte, con tutte le lingue che aveva studiato?

- Solo un minuto, Yuu, ci sono quasi. - rispose quest'ultimo, rivolgendogli un radioso sorriso e poi passando ad esaminare il libro aperto a metà poggiato sul supporto del leggio.

Gli stessi geroglifici, e una pietra incastonata sul piano che lo sorreggeva. Lavi si passò distrattamente una mano fra i capelli, rossi e ribelli, assumendo un'espressione estremamente pensosa. Si sistemò la bandana che usava per tenere a freno la chioma disubbidiente, scansando una ciocca dall'occhio sano e abbandonandola contro la benda nera che gli copriva l'altro, il destro.

Kanda, che continuava a seguirne i movimenti, non poteva evitare di pensare a come l'avesse perso. Era presumibilmente rimasto cieco a causa di un incidente occorso durante i suoi pellegrinaggi con Bookman Senior, non c'era un'altra spiegazione, però ogni volta che lo vedeva toccarsi la benda che lo copriva i suoi pensieri per qualche strana ragione tornavano sull'argomento. Lavi era un compagno di viaggio davvero insopportabile, parlava in continuazione e sorrideva sempre come un idiota, eppure non lo era, fingeva soltanto di esserlo; cosa che lo rendeva ancor più irritante. Soprattutto quando lo chiamava con il suo nome di battesimo.

Ad un certo punto però, Kanda aveva smesso di curarsene; imparando a distinguere il vero 'Lavi' dietro la maschera che indossava, si era reso conto di quanto potesse essere diverso e aveva iniziato ad apprezzarne la compagnia, sebbene il suo atteggiamento rude nei confronti del giovane non sarebbe mai cambiato. Né mai gli avrebbe detto di considerarlo il suo unico amico.

Perché, Kanda Yuu era Kanda Yuu, e non legava con nessuno per principio. E poi, da qualche tempo gli sembrava che i suoi sentimenti per Lavi stessero cambiando in qualcosa di più profondo. Quei capelli cremisi, così simili alle fiamme dell'Inferno nell'opinione di Kanda, da indisponente pugno in un occhio gli erano diventati graditi, segnale che qualcuno avrebbe allietato la sua giornata ogni volta che li vedeva spuntare. Si era abituato troppo alla presenza di Lavi accanto a lui, così tanto da sentirne perfino la mancanza, oppure davvero il giovane Bookman stava diventando più importante del dovuto per lui?

Ecco una delle ragioni per cui detestava fare coppia con l'idiota in missione, anche se quel brav'uomo del loro supervisore, Komui Lee, lo ignorava tutte le volte che gli faceva presente questa sua avversione. Si ritrovava suo malgrado a fare queste riflessioni come il suo sguardo si soffermava su Lavi quando lui non ne era consapevole, e ora non era diverso.

Furioso con sé stesso, Kanda decise di interrompere il ciclo di quei pensieri forzando i tempi di recupero dell'Innocence.

- _TCH_. - sbuffò, allungando una mano verso il libro sul leggio e, prima che l'altro giovane potesse afferrargliela al volo, le sue dita si chiusero attorno alla pietra.

- Yuu, che fai! - esclamò Lavi preoccupato. - Ancora non so dove sia l'Innocence né esattamente cosa si suppone che faccia, è rischioso toccare queste cose!

Ma era troppo tardi. La decorazione che sovrastava il libro iniziò a brillare e la luce abbagliante che emetteva crebbe d'intensità così rapidamente che Kanda ne fu completamente avvolto ancor prima di riuscire ad estrarre la gemma dal supporto che l'imprigionava. Lavi fece appena in tempo a prendergli il polso per tirarlo via di lì che la terra sotto di loro iniziò a tremare.

L'attimo successivo, entrambi erano svaniti nel nulla e il leggio si stagliava, solo, nello spiazzo erboso fra i due grandi alberi.

.

.

Si ritrovarono completamente immersi nel buio; rumore di esplosioni si udiva appena fuori del luogo in cui erano finiti, intervallato da un vocio concitato, esclamazioni spaventate e urla di dolore. Senza perdersi in inutili ispezioni di quel posto, i due Esorcisti cercarono tastoni la parete più vicina, seguendo le grida che si accompagnavano al fragore degli scoppi ed al suono di proiettili esplosi.

Dovevano esserci molti Akuma là fuori, pensavano entrambi i giovani mentre si affacciavano con prudenza all'esterno di qualunque cosa fosse l'edificio in cui erano finiti. Lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti lasciò sbigottito persino Kanda, il quale scambiò un'occhiata incredula con il suo compagno di missione: cos'erano tutti quegli uomini armati infilati in strane tute e a volto coperto? E perché gli Akuma si stavano sparando fra loro?

Il cielo di quel posto aveva un aspetto innaturale, troppo statico, l'aria un odore ed una consistenza strana, quasi fosse stata manipolata; il che poteva benissimo essere possibile, trattandosi di qualcosa in cui li aveva condotti l'Innocence. Eppure, la sensazione di 'finto' che quel panorama trasmetteva dava loro l'insistente impressione che il tutto potesse rivelarsi uno dei trucchi cui erano così bravi a ricorrere i Noah, considerato ciò che era in grado di fare Road Kamelot e l'aspetto degli edifici all'interno dell'Arca di Noè. La struttura delle costruzioni intorno a loro ricordava troppo quello stile per non suscitare almeno un dubbio; dubbio che, generava il sospetto sull'effettiva realtà di tutto quel che vedevano, tranne forse per quanto riguardava gli Akuma.

Essi infestavano il cielo e la terra in egual misura con i loro deformi corpi meccanici, sparandosi l'un l'altro come impazziti: Level 1, 2 oppure 3 non faceva differenza, erano tutti come posseduti da una forza superiore. Probabilmente era opera dell'Innocence, ma quale che fosse l'effettiva ragione di quel comportamento suicida, a Kanda non interessava minimamente. Il suo compito era di sterminarli, ed avrebbe fatto esattamente quello senza porsi troppe domande e senza alcuna esitazione. Fece cenno a Lavi di prepararsi allo scontro ed entrambi uscirono allo scoperto, avanzando verso il punto in cui c'era più alta concentrazione nemica.

Kanda stava per lanciarsi all'attacco degli Akuma più vicini quando uno degli onnipresenti uomini armati gesticolò ai compagni del proprio drappello, indicando verso di lui. Subito tutto il gruppetto prese a sparargli addosso, finché quello che pareva il capo non vide Lavi, bloccandosi di colpo.

Gridò qualcosa ai soldati intorno a lui, ma Kanda non vi fece troppo caso, concentrato com'era sul non farsi colpire da loro.

Sembravano umani, per cui non potevano rischiare di ucciderli, così ai due Esorcisti non rimaneva che cercare di tramortirli senza fargli troppo male; ma prima, Kanda voleva assolutamente vederli in viso!

Sfruttando al massimo la sua sovrumana velocità in combattimento, il giovane passò fra le file nemiche respingendo i proiettili e tagliando come fossero di burro gli strani caschi che celavano le facce di tre dei loro assalitori, incluso il capo.

- Lavi! - Kanda esclamò alle sue spalle con voce colma di meraviglia e l'apprendista Bookman si voltò di colpo, preoccupato di ciò che poteva stare accadendo perché qualcuno freddo e controllato come Yuu lo chiamasse con quel tono.

Ciò che vide lo lasciò senza parole: il ragazzo che aveva appena parato l'attacco di Mugen con il proprio fucile era identico a lui! Stesso taglio e colore di capelli, stessi lineamenti! Ecco perché la voce di Yuu era suonata così scossa!

Il suo sosia pareva esserlo altrettanto, perché fece cenno ai compagni di fermarsi.

- Chi siete? - chiese, pur senza abbassare le armi. - Coordinator, qui su Heliopolis per sfuggire alla guerra?

Lavi scandagliò le sue conoscenze di Bookman per individuare a cosa il ragazzo si riferisse, senza successo. Cos'era Heliopolis? Perché ne parlava come se fosse un mondo a parte?

- Siamo Esorcisti inviati dall'Ordine Oscuro. - rispose, mostrando il simbolo della Rose Cross sulla Divisa. - Anche voi combattete contro gli Akuma?

Il gruppetto di soldati li scrutò, spiazzato sia da quella dichiarazione che dalle armi arcaiche che i due utilizzavano per combattere: un'antica katana ed un martello da guerra di notevoli dimensioni? Come potevano riuscire a sopravvivere difendendosi con quella roba? E i loro stranissimi abiti?

Prima però che chiunque delle due fazioni potesse porre ulteriori domande per chiarire i rispettivi dubbi, altri uomini con uniformi differenti presero a sparare loro addosso; Kanda scattò verso il nuovo nemico, mettendo fuori combattimento quattro avversari e causando la ritirata dei rimanenti.

Azione che, agli occhi del sosia di Lavi, parve più che eloquente per definire da che parte stavano. Si sarebbero spiegati meglio a missione conclusa, decise il giovane, ora non c'era tempo da perdere in inutili discussioni, prendere i Mobile Suit dell'Alleanza Terrestre era prioritario su tutto. Dette quindi ordine al drappello di proseguire.

- Seguiteci, i Natural hanno truppe ovunque su questa colonia! - disse poi rivolto a Lavi. - Tutti i Coordinator sono in pericolo.

Ancora quella parola. Natural? Coordinator? Che Diavolo significavano quei nomi? Erano forse un nuovo tipo di Akuma, e quegli altri, i Coordinator, un nuovo corpo speciale dell'Ordine Oscuro, come i Crow? Una nuova esplosione, molto vicina a loro, convinse i due Esorcisti che non era il caso di fermarsi a chiedere spiegazioni, ne avrebbero avute senz'altro in abbondanza a battaglia conclusa.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, quindi Lavi annuì verso il proprio sosia, preparandosi a correre dietro di lui, Kanda che lo affiancava, con un'espressione molto poco convinta sul viso contrariato.

- Non possiamo decidere con chi schierarci senza sapere che succede! Nemmeno abbiamo la certezza se siano veramente persone al servizio dell'Ordine Oscuro! - protestò in giapponese, la sua lingua natale, perché solo Lavi potesse comprenderlo.

- Lo so, ma per il momento direi di stare con chi non ci spara addosso. - replicò quest'ultimo, brandendo il martello a protezione di entrambi e accodandosi al drappello armato.

Kanda emise un suono seccato, ma riconobbe che le motivazioni di Lavi erano valide. Annuì di rimando, proseguendo con lui.

Intorno a loro, Akuma immensi come quelli visti ad Edo continuavano ad affrontare creature volanti più piccole, bersagliati anche da terra ad opera di altri Akuma dalle forme più svariate, tutti armati di cannoni. Che accidenti stava succedendo? E... se davvero fosse stata opera dell'Innocence? Come avrebbero dovuto comportarsi in quel caso?

Tutte queste assunzioni caddero quando videro un soldato entrare nel corpo di uno dei mostri distesi inerti a terra, bloccati da imponenti bardature di metallo, e animarlo. Com'era possibile una cosa simile?

Che gli uomini di quel posto avessero creato macchine in grado di opporsi agli Akuma? Qualcuno come Komui, il loro Supervisore squilibrato, magari? E se era così, c'entravano i vertici dell'Ordine Oscuro?

Dove, esattamente, li aveva trasportati quella maledetta Innocence che erano stati mandati a recuperare con tanta premura?

Il giovane sosia di Lavi pareva deciso ad assaltare uno dei colossi meccanici giacenti al suolo e sorvegliati da coloro che si erano fino ad allora prodigati per sparargli addosso, quindi era probabile che gli sgherri del Conte del Millennio li avessero sottratti in qualche modo agli scienziati dell'Ordine... O magari l'Ordine stava tentando una manovra simile a quella che gli aveva procurato il controllo dell'Arca, usandoli come pedine ignare, esattamente come era successo a Edo.

Quale che fosse la verità, non ebbero il tempo materiale per interrogarsi oltre su di essa, perché uno dei soldati a difesa dell'Akuma dormiente fece fuoco su di loro, colpendo il sosia di Lavi.

- Rusty! - si udì gridare da sopra il frastuono di spari ed esplosioni, ma Kanda non vi badò più di tanto, concentrato com'era a scagliarsi sugli autori della probabile uccisione di quel soldato così somigliante a Lavi.

Un ragazzetto con corti capelli castani gli si parò davanti, cercando di far scansare la donna che aveva sparato dalla traiettoria dell'assalitore, col solo risultato di trovarsi scagliato a terra insieme a lei. La forza tremenda del colpo di Kanda gettò entrambi molto oltre l'Akuma del quale erano a guardia, facendoli atterrare malamente al suolo dietro di esso; il giovane stava per saltare giù a sua volta per finirli, quando un nuovo grido lo fece fermare, richiamando la sua attenzione verso il luogo in cui sapeva essere rimasto Lavi.

.

.

Lavi era chino sul ragazzo ferito, a morte purtroppo, e poco poteva fare per contenere in qualche modo l'impulsiva reazione di Kanda; anche perché, vedere la vita abbandonare il viso di qualcuno così identico a lui, lo colpiva in un modo che non si aspettava.

Vide l'altro Esorcista scagliarsi senza pietà su chi aveva sparato, con una rabbia che appariva ingiustificata dal momento che nemmeno sapeva chi fosse la vittima. Voleva richiamare indietro Yuu, gridargli di non allontanarsi, quando si sentì stringere la mano dal suo sosia morente.

- Prendete il Mobile Suit nemico... - lo implorò questi prima di spirare. - Per Zaft...

Mobile Suit? Era così che chiamavano gli Akuma? O era il nome che avevano dato alle invenzioni meccaniche degli scienziati dell'Ordine? E cos'era poi Zaft? Un altro corpo segreto facente capo all'Ordine Oscuro?

Le sue domande purtroppo non potevano più trovare risposta, in quanto gli unici in grado di far luce sui suoi dubbi erano tutti morti. Dovevano trovare qualcuno che li mettesse al corrente della situazione in quel dannatissimo posto, oppure non avrebbero saputo come districarsi con la stramaledetta missione!

Ed ora Yuu pareva sul punto di saltar giù dal colosso su cui era salito per inseguire l'assassino del suo sosia! Si era appena alzato per raggiungerlo, ma il risuonare di una voce che chiamava qualcuno da sopra il fragore della battaglia fece bloccare entrambi gli Esorcisti.

- Rusty! - quel grido, in lontananza, sembrava rivolto al ragazzo steso ai suoi piedi senza vita, ma colui che l'aveva lanciato non andò loro incontro. Parve dapprima volerlo fare, poi vide i corpi dei due cecchini precipitati giù dall'Akuma ed inspiegabilmente decise di avvicinarsi a questi ultimi anziché a quello che doveva essere un suo compagno e del quale stava apparentemente chiamando il nome solo un attimo prima.

Parve guardare il ragazzetto castano con estremo stupore, notò Kanda, assistendo immobile mentre si accingeva ad attaccarlo con un pugnale e poi si tratteneva; la donna che lui aveva colpito puntò la propria arma contro il nuovo assalitore, facendo fuoco, mancandolo, restando ferita dall'arma che questi impugnava. Il ragazzetto si frappose fra bersaglio e tiratore e quest'ultimo ne pronunciò il nome con voce sconvolta, facendo un passo indietro; poi si allontanò velocemente, evitando il colpo che la donna diresse all'ultimo su di lui.

Kanda scrutò i due nemici sotto di sé aspettando di essere attaccato a sua volta, ma entrambi erano distratti nel seguire i movimenti dell'altro soldato, il quale raggiunse l'Akuma accanto a quello su cui era lui e vi entrò dentro, lo attivò e se ne andò via senza attaccare né lui né i due 'guardiani'.

A quel punto la donna ebbe uno scatto d'ira, colpì il ragazzetto castano con un gesto brusco e scomparve con lui dentro una specie di rifugio nel terreno.

Inutile inseguirli, quindi. L'Esorcista Giapponese tornò sui suoi passi.

.

.

Lavi non sapeva che fare, Kanda era sopra il mostro meccanico e lui non voleva lasciare lì così qualcuno che avrebbe potuto benissimo essere suo fratello gemello.

- Lavi! - sentì chiamare dall'alto. - Muoviti!

Bè, pareva che avrebbe dovuto decidersi in fretta. Sospirò, estendendo l'asta del proprio martello per raggiungere Kanda.

Il giovane pareva intenzionato a distruggere l'enorme Akuma, dal modo in cui brandiva la propria Innocence quando Lavi gli atterrò accanto; era giunto giusto in tempo per vederlo piantare Mugen nell'addome del mostro con un ringhio gutturale e risollevarla subito dopo per colpire di nuovo.

- Yuu! - esclamò, afferrando il giovane per un braccio e tirandolo indietro. - Aspetta! Questa cosa ci serve intera se vogliamo avere una probabilità di sopravvivere! - argomentò, sperando di convincere Kanda a fare come gli altri combattenti e prendere possesso dell'Akuma, o qualunque cosa fosse quel coso, sia che fosse appartenuto all'Ordine Oscuro che al Conte.

- Lasciami andare! - gli urlò contro l'altro Esorcista, ma prima che uno dei due potesse aggiungere qualcosa la creatura tremò, la sua pancia si aprì e il corpo si illuminò interamente.

Scambiandosi un'occhiata perplessa, dettero un cenno d'assenso l'un l'altro, muovendosi verso l'apertura; avrebbero voluto assicurarsi che non ci fosse pericolo, esplorare l'interno del colosso meccanico per sincerarsi che non fosse una dannata trappola, ma una raffica di proiettili li convinse a gettarsi dentro senza fare troppe storie.

Il portello si richiuse dietro di loro, strappando a Kanda una sonora imprecazione, allorché si avventava contro la barriera che li aveva appena imprigionati.

- Yuu, no! - l'ammonì nuovamente Lavi, trattenendolo appena in tempo prima che potesse cercare di trapassare la cabina con la sua Innocence. - Esploderemo!

- _CHE_. - sbottò Kanda, scoccando al giovane Bookman un'occhiata rovente. - Tu e le tue brillanti idee! - sibilò poi, piazzandosi sull'unico sedile presente in quell'angusta prigione.

Sembrava di essere ai comandi di una delle assurde invenzioni di Komui, constatarono entrambi guardandosi attorno. Era tutto così simile alle console contornate di strani marchingegni presenti nei laboratori della sezione scientifica, davvero. Le probabilità che ci fosse lo zampino dell'Ordine Oscuro dietro la sua creazione a quel punto diventavano straordinariamente elevate.

Doveva pur esserci un modo per far muovere quel coso, se come sembrava era opera degli scienziati dell'Ordine! Lavi iniziò ad esaminare ogni centimetro delle apparecchiature che li circondavano, cercando di capire come attivare i controlli di movimento.

Anche Kanda stava facendo considerazioni simili, solo che le sue conclusioni in merito non erano affatto le stesse cui era giunto l'apprendista Bookman. Dopo un rapido esame della plancia davanti a sé, il giovane sferrò un poderoso pugno sul quadro comandi e stava per farlo seguire da un secondo quando il polso del braccio che l'avrebbe portato a segno gli fu afferrato saldamente.

- Yuu! - si lamentò Lavi, guadagnandosi l'ennesima occhiata omicida, sia per aver pronunciato ancora una volta nel giro di cinque minuti il nome di battesimo di Kanda, sia per avergli impedito di sfogare la sua frustrazione ai danni del povero surrogato di Komurin.

Poco importava se così facendo aveva momentaneamente salvato le loro vite, almeno a Kanda, che pareva assai più concentrato sul fare a pezzi il mostro che li imprigionava al suo interno.

- Dobbiamo pure farlo partire in qualche modo! - ritorse invece il giovane, rivelando di voler al contrario sfruttare la potenziale arma a loro vantaggio.

Lavi lo fissò per un lungo attimo, preso in contropiede, incerto su cosa rispondere.

- D'accordo, ma questo non è Komurin; non puoi prenderlo a pugni per convincerlo a funzionare. - spiegò, il tono della voce ora calmo e comprensivo.

Per tutta risposta Kanda colpì la console con l'elsa di Mugen, imprecando fra i denti e iniziando a premere tasti a caso.

Lavi stava per prodursi in un altro lamentoso "Yuu!", quando l'intero abitacolo s'illuminò d'improvviso come un albero di Natale. Le dita di Kanda dovevano aver colto nel segno alla fine, trovando ciò che dava energia ai controlli di quel gigantesco meccanismo dalle sembianze umanoidi.

Numerose scritte apparvero in sequenza sul monitor di fronte a loro, fra cui quello che doveva essere il nome del colosso: GUNDAM.

- Forza, alzati! Maledetto rottame! - esclamò Kanda, spostando in avanti entrambe le leve che presumeva essere ciò che avrebbe controllato i movimenti del loro simil-Akuma.

Lavi si aggrappò forte alla spalliera del sedile, allorché il suddetto Akuma emise un intenso ronzio, iniziando a scuotere l'impalcatura che lo inchiodava al suolo. A quanto pareva si stavano alzando davvero! Yuu era riuscito ad avere ragione di quel coso, nonostante tutto!

Il busto del colosso meccanico si sollevò lentamente, mandando in pezzi i fermi che lo trattenevano; l'avevano appena sottratto a quella strana gente, chiunque fosse, riuscendo persino a farlo muovere, ma esponendosi al contempo al fuoco incrociato del nemico.

Riuscivano a malapena a mantenerlo eretto, come avrebbero potuto anche difendersi?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note per Gundam Seed<strong>_:

**1) Natural**: è il termine con cui vengono indicati gli esseri umani 'normali'.

****2)** Coordinator**: termine adottato per riferirsi a quegli esseri umani che hanno subito modifiche genetiche pre-natali allo scopo di aumentarne intelligenza e prestanza fisica, nonché sceglierne i tratti somatici.

******3)** **PLANT** (Productive Location Allied Nexus of Technology), unione delle colonie spaziali originariamente fondate dalla Terra e poi resesi indipendenti quando è iniziata la discriminazione ai danni dei Coordinator; è composto da 12 gruppi di colonie.

******4)** **ZAFT** (**Z**odiac **A**lliance of **F**reedom **T**reaty) è una alleanza politica, economica e militare delle varie città sulle colonie PLANT, ma solitamente si fa riferimento a ZAFT per il suo aspetto militare. ZAFT nasce dalla ''Zodiac Alliance'', una organizzazione non militare per i diritti dei Coordinator.

****5)** **L'**Alleanza Terrestre** è un gruppo di superpotenze terrestri anti-ZAFT, tutte di Natural.

****6)** **L'**Unione di Orb** (nota anche come **Emirati Uniti di Orb**) è una piccola isola nell'Oceano Pacifico, che è neutrale (HA HA HA! Nda u_u) nella guerra tra ZAFT e l'Alleanza Terrestre.

******7)** **Heliopolis**: Colonia spaziale facente capo ad Orb, notoriamente territorio neutrale.

.**  
><strong>

**Note per D. Gray-man**:

****1)** "_CHE_"** : è l'esclamazione che normalmente Kanda usa ogni due per tre, come risposta esauriente a tutto. Si pronuncia "TCIE" e in alternativa è anche usato il "TCH", che ha un suono più aspro.****Poiché in italiano la parola "che" ha un altro significato, ho scelto di scrivere l'esclamazione in maiuscolo in modo che salti all'occhio che non è un termine normale.

****2)** Akuma**: esseri meccanici costruiti usando il corpo di una persona e l'anima di un'altra; il loro creatore introduce l'anima di una delle due in un simulacro meccanico e fa' in modo che questo uccida l'altra per indossarne il corpo. Per questa ragione quando non sono trasformati gli Akuma hanno sembianze umane ed è impossibile distinguerli dalle persone vere.

****3)** Innocence**: l'unica arma in grado di annientare gli Akuma, la Materia Sacra che si crede sia la sola cosa in grado di sconfiggere il Conte del Millennio. Gli Esorcisti ne cercano i frammenti per ricomporre la sua forma originaria e porre fine alla guerra. Ha l'insano potere di causare ogni tipo di anomalia fintanto che non viene recuperata e riportata alla sua forma di elemento.

****4)** Ordine Oscuro**: l'organizzazione di cui fanno parte gli Esorcisti.

******5)** **Komurin** è un'invenzione del Supervisore Komui Lee, l'uomo a capo della sezione Europea dell'Ordine Oscuro; è una specie di robot che combina sempre disastri immani ogni volta che viene attivato.

****6)** **Il **Conte del Millennio** è colui che fabbrica gli Akuma per distruggere il mondo e sostituirgli quello creato da lui.

****7)** **I **Finders** sono coloro che svolgono le investigazioni preventive sui fenomeni più strani segnalati dalla popolazione per scoprire se dietro di essi si cela la presenza di un frammento di Innocence.

****8)** **I **Noah** si proclamano discendenti della famiglia di Noè e sono al servizio del Conte del Millennio.

****9)** Arca di Noè**: nave volante a forma di cubo creata dal Conte, che gli permette di muoversi fra le dimensioni per andare da un posto all'altro.


End file.
